Madly in Love
by Camryn Richards
Summary: Judai likes Johan, Johan likes Judai! But what of the interfering people? And that evil person--yeah, who guessed who! READ! It's in progress, so there's only one chapter right now, but yeah I'll update. JxJ SPIRITSHIPPING!


**Huzzah! My newest fanfic! Enjoy! Total hearts on the JxJ spiritshipping deal!**

_Whenever you say, "I'm feeling blue,"_

_I can't help but keep loving you._

_Whenever you say, "I'm a little down,"_

_Here are all my temptations to spin you around._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Judai Yuki stared out the window of room 121.34, AKA the Living Hell. Mr. Tim "the Yak" Yakimoro, the twelfth grade math teacher of DC High, was talking about some random word problem involving cherry pie and a soda. Judai wished second period would be over with, then third period would come and _he _would be there, in third period Chemistry.

"Mr. Yuki, would you like to join us anytime this year?" Mr. Yakimoro glared at Judai with "the Look"—a cross between a squinched-up eye and a twitching mouth.

"Huh?" Judai looked up to find the entire class staring. Quickly covering his "I heart Gay" notebook he'd bought at the store the other day, he pulled out his math notebook and looked innocently up at his teacher. He could tell Mr. Yakimoro wasn't buying his act.

"See me after class, Judai." Mr. Yakimoro's lip twitched and he turned around. _Goddamn it, when is that kid going to learn anything? _He thought to himself.

After thirty more minutes of extreme math problems, the bell rang. "See you Monday," Mr. Yakimoro called to his students before shutting the door of his classroom. Judai, who had been making a feeble attempt to escape to third period, scrambled to his seat again. Only Judai and Mr. Yakimoro were in his classroom, and it was making him nervous.

"What's up, Judai?" Mr. Yakimoro turned in his leather swivel chair (I don't know if they really have these in Japanese classrooms but I thought it would be cool) towards Judai. Just then a huge crowd of students came rushing in, followed by another and another.

"Nothing," Judai glanced at the clock, hoping the late bell wouldn't ring anytime soon. As if he had willed it, it rang.

"Well…," Mr. Yakimoro glared at Judai out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure? You've been staring off into space a lot. Is something wrong with my class?"

_It sucks shit, _Judai thought, but instead opted to shake his head no.

"You're one of my best and brightest—when you try. Will you start trying, Mr. Yuki?" Mr. Yakimoro raised his eyebrow and glared at Judai with "the Look".

_Yeah right, Mr. Y. I have a 64 in your class. A _64_! How's that for bright? _Judai, wanting to get to damn Chemistry before the class period ended just nodded. "Yeah, I'll try."

Mr. Yakimoro stared at Judai for about two minutes, and Judai was afraid he'd fallen dead. _Wait, maybe that might not be so bad, _He thought.

"You can go now." Mr. Yakimoro said, turning to his class.

Gathering up his stuff while Mr. Yakimoro wrote him a late pass, Judai waved hello to his friends in Mr. Yakimoro's third period math class. Sho and Fubuki were sitting in the front row. No surprise there, considering how they were troublemakers like Judai.

"Are you coming to Johan's party?" Sho waved a silver invitation in the air.

"Where'd you get that?" Judai's heartbeat began pumping at an irregular pace.

"Johan gave it to us in second, it's at his house," Fubuki waved his in the air as well.

"Mr. Yuki, here is your late pass," Mr. Yakimoro waved a yellow slip of paper.

"Have fun with 'the Yak', guys," Judai took the slip of paper, saluted his friends, and headed to third period.

On his way to Chemistry, Judai's mind wandered in the empty hallway. _Johan…party…his house.._Judai processed the thoughts. Maybe Johan would give him an invitation, too? Judai smiled at the thought. He would get to see where Johan lived!

Judai pushed open the door to third period Chemistry. Ms. Ling, who was an immigrant from China, smiled at Judai. "Come on in, Judai, yes?"

Judai nodded at Ms. Ling and handed his late slip to her before sliding into his seat. Ms. Ling was the only teacher at DC High that hadn't given him a seat up front. Judai felt that Ms. Ling shouldn't put up with all of the shit he gave the other teachers.

Ms. Ling scanned the late slip, tucked it into her pocket, and clapped her hands."Today we do an experiment. Very…fun, yes?" She smiled at the class, pointed to the instructions on the board, and passed out equipment. "Please pick partner for experiment. Choose wisely, yes?"

A symphony of squeaking chairs sounded as all twenty-four students pushed back their chairs and rushed to find partners. Johan and Judai stood amongst the clutter of students. Johan grabbed Judai's arm and said something that sounded like, "Do you want to be my partner?"

Judai couldn't say anything. His throat stuffed up and he attempted to croak out a yes. Just as he figured out it wouldn't work and tried to nod, a fangirl of Johan's dragged him over to a desk.

Judai stood in the middle of the Chemistry room, watching Johan being pulled away. Forget that idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I thought it was you,_

_That couldn't see,_

_But it turns out,_

_That it was me._

**End of first chapter! Sorry it was so short! And weird! I WILL try to update A LOT! next chapter soon! R&R!**

**You're wondering why I named it DC High? Because EVERYONE uses Domino High! EVERYONE! So I thought it would be, you know, original to use DC (Domino City) High!**


End file.
